happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dis-Orient
Dis-Orient is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode presents a face off between Takeda Nokashi and Baka, as well as Pudgy and Seth. Roles Starring *Takeda Nokashi *Baka Featuring *Seth *Pudgy Appearances *Buddhist Monkey (on poster) *Chopstix and The Dragon *Lumpy Plot A plane lands at a Japanese airport and Takeda Nokashi gets off to retrieve his luggage. As he walks past the door, Baka appears sticking to a wall, assuming Takeda is a brain-eating zombie. Just as Takeda reaches for his suitcase, a shuriken almost slices off his hand. He turns around to see Baka lunging at him, so he pulls out his sword. A wall of the airport breaks open and the two warriors begin their battle. Meanwhile at a restaurant, Seth enjoys a bowl of sushi. Still hungry, he spots a lone dumpling on a plate. But Pudgy runs off with it. Seth chases after the bird in order to retrieve his meal. They both quickly get exhuasted from carrying their weight up a flight of stairs until reaching a temple at the top. Putting on two nearby diapers, they decide to settle the fight with a sumo match and try to push each other. The scene changes to show Takeda chasing after Baka, who apparently jumps off a bridge. Takeda jumps off as well, but realizes that Baka was actually sticking to the underside of the bridge. Takeda closes his eyes as he falls closer to the ground, but is grabbed by Baka's tongue. However, this turns out to be an attack, as the tongue picks him up and drops him over again. After being smacked on the ground several times, Takeda pulls on the tongue and swings Baka into the distance. Flying through the air, Baka meditates and pauses just moments away from falling into Mount Fuji. His meditation powers send him zooming backwards, eventually smashing through Takeda's body. Takeda sends his hand crawling to his sword, tossing it into Baka's tail. Takeda laughs, when the severed tail starts whipping him. In return, Takeda's body parts punch and kick Baka. Takeda (or his head to be precise) soon rolls off a cliff. Back at the temple, Seth and Pudgy prove to be evenly matched. Seth develops a stomach ache and falls over, and the victorious Pudgy grabs his dumpling. He exits the building and prepares to eat, only to be smashed by Takeda's helmeted head. As Baka arrives to finish the job, Takeda pushes the sticky dumpling under the ninja's foot and renders him trapped. One of Baka's shurikens falls out and, biting onto it, Takeda spits it at him and wins the fight. Takeda snickers at his victory and rolls away, only to tumble down the stairs. Seth rushes out of the temple in search for a bathroom, only to fall and slice himself on the steps. His head, still alive, tumbles to the bottom and encounters Takeda. A bowl of noodles appears between them and they compete by rolling toward it. Unfortunately, they get flattened by a rickshaw being pulled by Lumpy, who now has his hands on the noodles. Moral "Make peace, not war." Deaths #Pudgy is smashed by Takeda's armoured helmet. #Baka is semi-decapitated. #Seth and Takeda are run over by a rickshaw. Injuries #Takeda's body is broken apart. #Baka's tail is sliced off. #Seth is cut apart by stair steps. Trivia *Buddhist Monkey is seen on a poster when Pudgy and Seth begin their fight. *This marks Baka's first death. *Strangely, nobody was sitting in the rickshaw Lumpy was pulling. *Chopstix and The Dragon were seen watching Baka fly through the air. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes